Destinos Cruzados
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan foi arrastada para um mundo completamente apavorante desde a morte de seu pai. Quando foge daquela vida e conhece Edward Cullen, o rapaz de voz bonita, rico e poderoso, conhece um mundo totalmente diferente. Mas poderá ela a continuar a viver em seu conto de fadas? Ainda mais quando ela descobre que em sua nova vida nem tudo são flores?
1. Parte I

Parte I

Eu estava apavorada. Eu não sabia há quanto tempo eu me escondia em meu quarto, fingindo não existir, fazendo com que minha presença não fosse notada. Phil havia voltado para casa com seus amigos, bêbados e drogados, mais uma vez. Eu sabia que se eu não me escondesse, que eu seria feita de empregadinha servindo-os de cerveja barata e drogas, acender baseados para eles era uma das coisas que eu era obrigada a fazer, e logo depois de ser humilhada e de ser chamada de nomes terríveis, viria o pior... Eles abusariam do meu corpo e se eu tentasse fugir ou escapar eu teria uma arma apontada para a cabeça de minha mãe ou da minha própria, enquanto eles me obrigavam a me subjugar a suas vontades. Phil olharia tudo aquilo com seus olhos mortos com sorriso sombrio e nojento, esperando pela sua vez.

E minha mãe estaria drogada demais para se importar, ou para tentar impedi-los de me fazer de objeto.

E quando eles fossem embora, se eles fossem, eu me arrastaria até o chuveiro, me encolhendo como uma bola embaixo da água fria, para lavar os machucados e tentar limpar minha alma.

Como eu vim parar aqui?

Há cinco anos eu era uma garotinha de 11 anos feliz. Eu tinha um pai e minha mãe sorria toda vez que o via, e o sol parecia brilhar mais forte naqueles momentos. Charlie, era como meu pai se chamava, ele era chefe de policia e um dia ele foi chamado com urgência em sua folga, ao que parece estava tendo um tiroteio no banco central de Los Angeles. Ele nunca mais voltou para casa depois daquele dia. Minha mãe desmaiou em seu funeral. E eu era apenas uma garotinha desesperada que não entendia porque aquilo havia acontecido com seu pai.

Um ano depois mamãe bebia todos os dias e eu havia assumido a responsabilidade de cuidar dela, e no dia seguinte ela não saia de seu quarto, eu sabia que ela dormia com a camisa favorita do meu pai, afinal ela não havia deixado jogar nada que foi dele. Em um desses dias algo havia mudado, ela havia voltado para casa acompanhada por um cara estranho de cabelos cumpridos e bigode sujo.

Então depois desse dia minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo, literalmente. Aos 13 fui obrigada a experimentar todos os tipos de drogas pelos amigos de minha mãe e do Phil, como um animal de laboratório, enquanto todos assistiam chapados e riam. Desde então não havia um único dia em que eu não fosse estuprada.

Aos 16, depois que todos foram embora e Phil e mamãe estavam desmaiados de tão chapados que estavam, fugi de casa. Como eu nunca mais havia ido à escola, e nem mais havia visto nenhum parente desde o funeral de Charlie, eu não conhecia mais ninguém nesse mundo. Eu não sabia para onde ir, estava sozinha, com frio, fome e sede. Eu era mais magra que o normal e todas as minhas roupas eram largas em mim.

Andei por muito tempo, sem um lugar exato para onde ir, fui parar na frente de um grande e bonito hotel. Ele era bem elegante, coisa de gente rica mesmo, e ali na escuridão me encolhi em um canto, perto do beco onde o lixo era jogado fora, eu já era mais do que acostumada com o cheiro de podridão e de comida em decomposição, aquele era um cheiro presente em minha vida, pois quando eu não estava servindo os amigos do Phil eu ficava trancada em meu quarto, e minha mãe passa mais tempo chapada do que sã para se preocupar em limpar a casa ou fazer comida, o que eu comia eram restos das festas que eram dadas em casa. Fiquei observando pessoas entrando e saindo do hotel, devia estar tendo algum tipo de festa ali, pois todas as pessoas que estavam naquele local eram muito bem vestidas. Fiquei ali parada imaginando como poderia ser minha vida, se naquele dia meu pai não houvesse saído de casa, talvez eu teria uma vida perfeita, a vida que toda garota de 16 anos sonhava em ter.

–Olá. –ouvi uma voz rouca me chamando, eu não havia sentido a aproximação de ninguém então me assustei, encolhendo-me mais ainda em meu canto. –Calma menina não vou te machucar.

Fiquei olhando para cima apavorada, pensando em correr o quanto antes dali. Olhei para os lados, apavorada procurando uma saída. Encolhi-me mais um pouco já sentindo as lagrimas escorrendo.

–Calma, não vou te machucar. –o estranho de voz bonita repetiu e se abaixou na minha frente e secou uma lagrima que pendia em meu queixo. Ele virou meu rosto de um lado para o outro e suspirou forte, então enfiou a mão dentro do casaco tirando um objeto prata e brilhante de lá o colocando em seu ouvido. –Emmett traga o carro ate o outro lado da rua. –ele deu a ordem e se levantou estendendo a mão para mim. –Venha, eu vou cuidar de você. –fiquei surpresa, porque desde a morte de meu pai nunca ninguém mais cuidou e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu me senti segura, ali naquele beco escuro com aquele estranho de voz bonita e a promessa de que cuidaria de mim.

O carro preto parou a meio fio, um homem grande e corpulento veio para o nosso lado.

–Edward quem é essa? –era assim que o estranho de voz bonita se chamava então?

–Me ajude a leva-la para o carro. –fiquei surpresa quando ele, Edward, me pegou em seu colo com facilidade.

–Para onde vamos? –o tal de Emmett perguntou, abrindo a porta para que Edward entrasse comigo em seu colo.

–Para o apartamento no centro. –ele me embalou em seus braços por todo o trajeto, eu não entendia por que ele me tratava daquela forma, além de meu pai, nenhum homem havia me tratado bem como ele estava fazendo. –Como é seu nome menina bonita? –ele perguntou quando o carro estacionou em frente a um prédio elegante.

–Bella. –sussurrei com a voz rouca, afinal durante muito tempo eu não tive a necessidade de falar.

–Bella, eu sou Edward Cullen. –olhei em seus olhos pela primeira vez, eles eram tão verdes e sinceros, ele tinha uma expressão carinhosa enquanto olhava para mim.

–Já ouvi seu nome em algum lugar. –sussurrei enquanto entravamos no prédio e o porteiro nos encarou com uma expressão chocada.

–Provavelmente sim. –sua expressão não era mais carinhosa e sim seria.

–Sr. Cullen, aconteceu alguma coisa? –o porteiro o seguiu até o salão de entrada.

–Tudo sob controle, Mike. –ele disse ainda com a expressão seria no rosto.

O salão de entrada era muito bonito e iluminado. Entramos em um elevador, ele era todo espelhado e eu pude me ver e ver Edward com clareza e então me dei conta do quão cômica era a situação e entendi a reação do porteiro do prédio ao ver Edward entrando comigo carregada em seu colo, me agarrando em seu terno como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. Lá estava eu, refletida no espelho. Cabelos sujos, grudados no rosto manchado por lágrimas, olheiras profundas das noites não dormidas.

Edward digitou algo no painel do elevador e entramos em uma sala escura e me colocou em pé e esperou até que eu me estabilizasse para me soltar.

–Espere aqui. –ele saiu e então as luzes começaram a acender, dando vida ao lugar mais chique que já vi na vida.

Só a sala de estar daquele lugar era maior do que a minha casa, elegantemente mobiliada com moveis escuros e sofás de couro. Tudo ali naquela casa esbanjava dinheiro e luxuria, e eu só havia visto apenas um único cômodo daquele lugar. Distrai-me por um momento observando aquele lugar, então ouvi barulhos vindos do outro cômodo.

–Vem. –Edward apareceu do meu lado, pegando em minhas mãos e me arrastando até o próximo cômodo da casa. Era a cozinha, e como a sala ela era muito bonita, equipada com tudo do bom e do melhor, e do mais caro também. –Coma. –ele colocou um prato de sopa fumegante a minha frente e uma cestinha com pães.

–Obrigada. –eu não sabia que estava com tanta fome assim, em instantes a sopa já havia acabado e eu ainda sentia meu estomago roncar de fome.

–Mais? –Edward sorriu torto vendo que eu ainda não estava satisfeita.

–Por favor. –pedi sentindo meu rosto corar de vergonha, mas eu não podia evitar, há muito tempo eu não comia tão bem.

Depois que já estava satisfeita, Edward levou a louça suja até a pia e eu me levantei para lavar.

–Deixa ai que as empregadas limpam depois. –ele disse e mais uma vez ele me arrastou para algum outro cômodo da grande casa, pois apesar de ser um apartamento era muito maior do que muitas das casas que já vi.

Ele abriu a porta de um quarto. Era grande e tão bonito quanto o resto da casa, mas percebi que não dormia ninguém ali, ele era tão impessoal. Devia ser o quarto de hospedes.

–Você vai dormir aqui a partir de agora. –ele disse entrando comigo. –Tem um banheiro onde você pode se lavar e eu vou arrumar algumas roupas para você se vestir por enquanto, amanhã eu peço para alguém ir comprar roupas para você.

–Você nem me conhece, porque esta me ajudando tanto? –perguntei, afinal não havia razão para ele fazer isso. Eu conheço a crueldade do mundo, sei como as pessoas podem ser mesquinhas e egoístas, e sei também que ninguém faz nada por alguém sem ter alguma razão, nada nesse mundo é de graça. Ninguém pode ser tão perfeito quanto Edward Cullen parece ser, algum defeito ele devia ter.

–Sinceramente? –ele parecia estar perguntando aquilo a si mesmo. –Nem eu mesmo sei. –ele respondeu enquanto saia do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Despi-me de minhas roupas imundas, caminhando nua até o banheiro do quarto, mais uma vez me espantei com a beleza daquele lugar. Era muito grande, e meus olhos foram atraídos até a banheira que havia ali e pensei porque não? Talvez eu nunca mais tivesse essa oportunidade novamente, então eu iria aproveita-la.

Quando dei por fim meu banho, me olhei no grande espelho que havia ali. Eu já podia ver alguma diferença em minha aparência, há muito tempo eu não me via limpa daquele jeito, eu até podia ser bonita, não fossem as cicatrizes que eu tinha espalhadas pelo corpo. Eu tinha olheiras fundas em meus olhos, meu cabelo era sem vida e sem corte, ele batia no inicio do meu bumbum e ele poderia ser bonito se fosse cuidado. Assim como eu, se eu tivesse sido cuidada por alguém, talvez eu fosse bonita. Mas só o que eu vejo quando olho no espelho é apenas um corpo apático e magro, olhos escuros e sem vida.

Ouvi batidinhas na porta do banheiro.

–Bella eu trouxe algumas roupas para você. –ouvi a voz bonita de Edward dizer.

–Obrigada.

–Qualquer coisa eu estarei lá embaixo, boa noite. –ouvi a porta do quarto se fechando.

Em cima da grande cama de casal havia uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camisa branca, elas ficariam enormes em mim, com certeza deveria ser roupas dele, mas mesmo assim essas eram roupas muito melhores das que eu costumava vestir.

Despois que me vesti eu não sabia o que fazer ou como agir. Eu poderia descer para conversar com Edward, mas o que eu falaria com ele? Lógico que ele não queria saber nada sobre mim. Resolvi me deitar e dormir, já que amanhã eu iria embora e não teria mais essa mordomia toda. Quando me deitei senti o cansaço de anos cair sobre mim. E pela primeira vez dormi sem sonhos ou pesadelos.

Abri meus olhos lentamente me espreguiçando. Olhei para os lados, confusa por não reconhecer o lugar em que estava. Então me lembrei de tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior e me levantei rapidamente, ainda meio atordoada pelo sono. Por quanto tempo será que eu havia dormido?

Fui ao banheiro lavar meu rosto. Olhei para minhas roupas caídas pelo chão e suspirei, triste por saber que teria que voltar para aquela vida que eu levava. Troquei de roupa e desci.

–Bella aonde você vai? –ouvi a voz bonita de Edward me chamando, olhei em sua direção.

–Eu vou embora, pra minha casa. –dei de ombros.

–Porque?

–Olha eu agradeço a sua ajuda, mas eu não posso ficar.

–Você não quer ficar?

–Não é isso é que...

–Então você não vai a lugar algum, Isabella. –ele disse, sua voz carregada de autoridade. De repente eu tive um vislumbre de um Edward totalmente diferente, não aquele carinhoso e gentil que eu conhecia.

–Como você sabe meu nome? –perguntei.

–Não é muito difícil adivinhar. –ele se aproximou. –Agora venha, tenho algo para você.

Edward me arrastou até a cozinha, me apresentando um magnifico café-da-manhã.

Daquele dia em diante minha vida deu um giro de 360°. Edward Cullen me apresentou a um mundo que eu não conhecia, um mundo de coisas bonitas, boas e caras. Mesmo quando eu ainda tinha meu pai comigo eu nunca poderia imaginar que tudo aquilo existia. Seria esse o meu próprio conto de fadas?

Roupas, sapatos, professores e perfumes caros. Eu não estava acostumada com aquilo. Eu vivia com uma pulga atrás da orelha e me sentia uma invasora na vida de Edward e sua família, todos muito receptivos, com aquele ar de família americana perfeita, ricos e bonitos, na verdade eles eram perfeitos. Esbanjavam glamour até mesmo no jeito de falar.

Eu não tinha certeza se eu queria tudo aquilo. E com o tempo, conhecendo melhor a personalidade de Edward, que sempre havia me respeitado muito, não sendo chauvinista como os homens que eu havia conhecido em minha vida, eu fui me apegando a ele mais e mais.

Edward nunca havia perguntado nada sobre mim e nunca perguntei nada sobre ele. Tínhamos um relacionamento de amizade, nada mais do que isso. E eu como uma menina boba que era estava totalmente apaixonada por ele, por aquele cara que havia me salvado no beco escuro, e me levado para sua casa para cuidar de mim.

Dois meses haviam se passado e eu não havia tido mais noticias nem de Phil e muito menos de Reneé, o que eu agradecia, eu nunca mais queria vê-los em minha frente. Apesar de amar minha mãe, eu sabia que nunca mais poderia voltar para casa, afinal que tipo de mãe joga sua filha na boca do lobo, como ela fez comigo?

Eu havia feito até mesmo amigos. Alice e Emmett, irmãos de Edward e seus respectivos pares, Jasper e Rosalie, até os pais de Edward, Esme e Carlisle, pais de Edward, haviam se tornado meus amigos.

Hoje eu acompanharia Edward em um jantar de gala que ele havia sido convidado. Enquanto ele estava no trabalho havia mandado algumas pessoas para me arrumar. Alice, havia acabado de chegar com o vestido, para me ajudar a terminar de me arrumar.

–Acho que Edward gosta de você. –ela disse enquanto fechava meu vestido, um longo azul de cetim, simples e com um pequeno decote na frente.

–Porque você diz isso? –perguntei, sentindo meu rosto corar e meu coração bater como as asas de um beija-flor.

–Sei lá. –ela deu de ombros. –Apesar de tudo o que nossa família é, as mulheres costumam se jogar aos seus pés e mesmo Edward podendo conseguir quem quiser, nunca o vi com ninguém, pelo menos não assim como ele é com você.

–Como assim tudo o que sua família é? –ela me olhou chocada com os olhos em pratos.

–Ah você sabe, pelo dinheiro. –ela se levantou rapidamente. –Bom, tenho que ir, Edward já esta para chegar e eu tenho que me arrumar também.

Achei aquela atitude estranha, pois mesmo no pouco tempo em que a conheço, sei que Alice gosta de falar pelos cotovelos e aquela era uma atitude um tanto suspeita vindo dela. Logo Edward chegou e foi se arrumar.

–Bella? –ele deu batidinhas na porta do quarto que agora era meu e foi entrando, ele ficou parado me encarando por um tempo. –Você está linda.

–Obrigado. –corei. –Você também está bonito. –ele vestia um smoking muito elegante, seu cabelo organizado e penteado com gel, muito diferente do que eu via todos os dias, o casual desorganizado, como se ele tivesse acabado de acordar.

–Aqui. –ele me entregou uma caixa de veludo preta e o encarei confusa. –É um presente.

–Edward eu não posso aceitar. –disse já lhe devolvendo a caixa sem nem ao menos ver o conteúdo.

–Assim você me ofende. –ele me devolveu a caixa. –Pegue Bella, é seu. –ali estava novamente o tom autoritário dele. Ele o usava algumas vezes comigo, quando eu não queria aceitar algo que ele me desse.

–Edward, não precisa. –ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e ficou me encarando, por fim me dei por vencida e abri a caixa me surpreendendo, ao ver um delicado conjunto de colar e brinco de pedras azuis em formato de coração.

–São de safiras. –ele disse pegando o colar e vindo para trás de mim o colocando em meu pescoço. –E é seu. –sua voz suave e bonita disse muito perto de meu ouvido e me senti confusa com aquela frase cheia de significados. –Vamos? –ele me estendeu e a mão.

O motorista parou o carro em frente ao mesmo hotel em que havia ido parar antes de conhecer Edward.

O salão de festas muito bem decorado e iluminado, com comida e bebida em abundancia, uma banda tocava musicas calmas como plano de fundo. Logo encontramos a mesa da família Cullen e nos juntamos a eles. Edward não parou por um segundo, sempre alguém o chamava para conversar aqui e ali e eu fiquei o tempo todo ao seu lado, pois ele fazia questão de me arrastar com ele pra cá e pra lá.

–Quer dançar? –ele disse baixinho em meu ouvido e eu me senti arrepiar com a sua aproximação. Olhei para o lado e vi Esme e Alice dando risadinhas.

–Eu não sei dançar. –eu disse envergonhada, afinal eu cresci em um mundo totalmente diferente do dele, eu estava acostumada com a miséria em que vivia e aquilo tudo era muito diferente. Eu me sentia um peixe fora d'água.

–Depende de quem te conduz. –ele sorriu e me levou até a pista de dança, onde alguns casais se divertiam. –Você está tão linda hoje. –ele acariciou meu rosto, guiando-me confiante no ritmo da musica calma que dançávamos.

–Edward. –Emmett estava parado ao nosso lado com uma expressão seria no rosto. –Telefone. –ele apontou para o objeto prateado em suas mãos.

–Mais tarde eu retorno. –Edward se voltou para mim.

–É Jared. –Emmett disse e então a expressão leve que Edward carregava consigo desde que saímos de casa mudou rapidamente para uma séria e preocupada.

–O que ele quer? –ele perguntou num tipo de rosnado, sem nem ao menos me soltar.

–É melhor sairmos daqui. –Emmett fez um aceno discreto em minha direção e a expressão de Edward se suavizou por alguns segundos.

–Bella, vá com a minha família, logo eu volto para você. –e então ele me soltou e seguiu Emmett em direção as escadas que levavam para uma sacada.

Tinha algo de estranho na reação de Edward, algo que me incomodava. Não o obedeci. Dei alguns minutos para então segui-lo. A adrenalina pulsava em minhas veias enquanto eu segurava o vestido e me apoiava no corrimão enquanto subia as escadas. Assim que cheguei no topo da escadaria pude ouvir a voz alterada de Edward.

–Como assim o carregamento foi interceptado? –ele rugiu. -Jared, faça o que você tiver que fazer, mas esse carregamento tem que estar amanhã entregue para os Volturi. –eu espiava por uma fresta da porta que dava para a sacada, Edward andava de um lado para o outro. –Molha a mão dos caras. –ele deu uma risadinha sinistra. –O quanto for necessário. Ligue-me mais tarde para me manter informado.

Depois de desligar o celular Edward ainda andou de um lado para o outro tentando se acalmar.

–Jared quase perdeu o carregamento de narcóticos para a policia italiana. –Edward disse para Emmett.

–Como assim? Ele não tinha feito o esquema para ultrapassar a alfandega sem nenhum problema? –Emmett perguntou surpreso.

–Ele é um incompetente e provavelmente estamos alguns milhões menos ricos. –Edward suspirou pesado.

–Mas se ele conseguir colocar as drogas pra dentro da Itália estaremos alguns milhões mais ricos. –Emmett deu uma risadinha e Edward o acompanhou. Eu observava tudo chocada.

–Pois é irmão. –Edward deu um tapinha nas costas do irmão. –Vamos descer.

Eu estava assustada, pois não tinha pra onde correr, quando de repente as portas abriram e Edward e Emmett me olhavam chocados.

–Bella... –não tive outra reação e tudo o que fiz foi correr. Correr como se minha vida dependesse disso. –Bella espera! –ouvi Edward gritar.

Agora eu sabia de onde eu reconhecia o nome Edward Cullen. Não só traficante de drogas, mas também traficante de pessoas e de órgãos também, um verdadeiro mafioso. Responsável por muitas mortes que a policia estadunidense não podia desvendar, responsável pelo sumiço de pais de famílias, crianças inocentes, e pelo vicio de milhares de pessoas no mundo. Os Cullen eram um dos maiores distribuidores de drogas do mundo e uma das famílias mais perigosas do país. Vivendo no mundo que eu vivia, era meio que impossível nunca ter ouvido aquele nome, eu só não havia associado às informações ainda, pois eu estava vivendo em uma bolha por todo esse tempo.

Passei correndo pelo saguão, tropeçando no meu salto. Parei para arrancar os sapatos e continuar correndo.

–Bella. –Alice veio em minha direção.

–Me deixa em paz! –eu gritei, assustando os convidados da elegante festa.

–Bella. –ouvi a voz de Edward e corri o mais rápido que pude, me misturando entre as pessoas e por fim saindo do hotel, respirando o ar gelado da noite.

Eu sabia que Edward logo me acharia, mas tudo o que eu queria era fugir daquilo tudo. Por causa de gente como ele minha mãe estava onde estava agora, afundada em seus vícios. Por causa de gente como ele minha vida era um verdadeiro inferno. Ele era pior do que Phil, e aquilo me repugnava naquele momento.

E como um presságio de que tudo poderia ficar pior, começou a chover. O céu desabava em minha cabeça. Eu não tinha nenhum casaco para me proteger do frio e meus pés descalços doíam e com certeza estavam machucados.

Eu não sabia muito bem para onde ir, eu só tinha um lugar para voltar e era para minha mãe e Phil. Não, eu não voltaria para aquela vida. As ruas de Los Angeles estavam vazias, eu podia ouvir o som das sirenes ao longe, afinal uma cidade como essa nunca parava. Sempre teria um criminoso a solta...

Neste instante uma luz forte se fez presente, fazendo com que as gotas grossas da chuva parecessem pequenos cristais. Pude ouvir o chapinhar de um pneu no asfalto. O carro andava devagar, logo ao meu lado, mas preferi ignora-lo.

–Bella. –a voz bonita me chamou. –Bella, por favor entra no carro. –me arrisquei a olhar de canto de olho e vi a janela da limusine de Edward abaixada, ele estava me encarando lá de dentro.

Apressei o passo. Ouvi um resmungar e então o barulho do carro se cessou. Um barulho de porta batendo forte. Comecei a correr, eu sabia que ele viria atrás de mim. Eu sentia a adrenalina correndo em minhas veias, a essa altura meu vestido já havia sido destruído e minhas lágrimas se misturavam com as gotas da chuva. Eu sentia o desespero querendo tomar conta de mim, mas eu precisava correr, pra bem longe... Então braços fortes me prenderam. Eram como se fossem feitos de aço, me mantendo presa ali, com o calor do corpo dele, sem saída.

–Por favor, Bella, vamos sair dessa chuva. –ele pediu com sua boca próxima em meu ouvido, era como seda, macia e aveludada, enviando arrepios em meu corpo que não tinham nada a ver com o frio. Eu fiquei estática, nunca senti nada parecido com aquilo antes. –A gente precisa conversar. –sussurrou ele em meu ouvido esquentando meu corpo, mesmo estando frio pela chuva.

Eu não queria conversar, eu só queria fugir dali, mas mesmo assim cedi a sua insistência e deixei que ele me arrastasse para dentro do carro, sem se preocupar que ambos estávamos ensopados e que provavelmente estragaríamos os bancos do carro. O motorista deu a partida e se dirigiu ao apartamento de Edward Cullen, enquanto eu apenas me enrosquei do outro lado do banco e encostei a cabeça no vidro, olhando a chuva cair lá fora. Tentando manter minha mente vazia e livre dos últimos acontecimentos, tentando esquecer de tudo o que me acontecera até agora e não lembrar que Edward era um dos 'provedores' da minha desgraça.

Lembro-me de já ter ouvido Phil comentando em casa que a mercadoria dos Cullen era mais refinada. E o meu único pensamento depois de ouvir aquele comentário era que eu odiava os Cullen. Eu sabia quem eles eram, no mundo em que fui obrigada a viver, não havia ninguém que não soubesse da fama dos Cullen, e do que geralmente acontecia com quem devia a eles. Mas como eu poderia odiar os Cullen que conheci? Quando eles eram tão gentis e carinhosos comigo, alguém que eles mal conheciam e que não faziam ideia de onde veio e de quem era antes?

Porque fui tão burra em não ligar os nomes antes, assim eu poderia ter fugido logo no começo, ai talvez eu tivesse a esperança de continuar viva, de que minha mãe não teria mais um corpo para enterrar, isso se ela tivesse um corpo. Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu em minha vida ter sido parcialmente culpa de minha mãe, eu não podia deixar de me preocupar com ela. O que aconteceria a ela se eu morresse, como ela agiria, ela se importaria ou estaria tão chapada a ponto de nem se importar se sua única filha e família havia morrido? Será que ela sentiu minha falta nesses dois meses que estive fora vivendo em uma bolha de hipocrisia, falsidade e crueldade?

O carro parou, mas fingi não perceber, eu não queria ter que enfrentar tudo o que estava por vir agora. Eu tinha muito medo.

–Vem Bella. –ele disse com sua voz bonita me estendendo sua mão. Olhei para seu rosto e o ignorei completamente indo para a chuva, dispensando o guarda chuva que Mike, o porteiro, gentilmente nos trazia. Marchei em direção ao elevador.

Edward estava em meu lado em segundos, tão encharcado pela chuva quanto eu. Ele apertou o botão de seu andar e entramos no elevador. Pude me ver no reflexo do espelho. O vestido destruído, maquiagem borrada, o cabelo que antes tinha um cuidadoso penteado, se desfazia em meus ombros.

Assim que a porta do elevador se abriu corri. Edward foi mais rápido e me interceptou em meio ao corredor.

–A gente precisa conversar. –ele segurou em meus ombros.

–Não... –segurei um soluço. –Eu não quero. –então comecei a chorar desesperadamente.

–Não, não chore, por favor, minha Bella. –ele me abraçou e sussurrou palavras carinhosas me acalentando em seus braços. –Por favor, Bella me deixe cuidar de você. –ele implorou me colocando a sua frente, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam por meu rosto.

–E-eu... –gaguejei entre os soluços.

–Venha. –ele ame arrastou para um cômodo da casa que nunca estive. Seu quarto.

Lá dentro ele abriu meu vestido, me despindo dele e do meu colar e brinco, me deixando apenas com a roupa de baixo, evitando me tocar ele terminou de soltar meu cabelo, deixando-os caídos totalmente em meus ombros. Ele me levou então para o banheiro, ligando a água da banheira a enchendo. O vapor da água nublou um pouco o banheiro, Edward havia me colocado cuidadosamente dentro da banheira de água quente. Eu ainda chorava, agora por estar em conflito comigo mesma. Como eu poderia odiá-lo se eu o amava?

Fiquei por um tempo, parada, olhando para a parede de azulejo preto a minha frente. Edward estava empenhado em cuidar de mim. Resolvi falar tudo o que eu tinha guardado dentro de mim.

–Eu fui estuprada por diversas vezes, fui obrigada a me drogar para o divertimento dos outros. Fui feita de objeto e bichinho de estimação desde que Phil entrou em nossas vidas, eu fui uma criança feliz, um dia, mas então papai... –não, lembrar dele agora faria tudo muito pior. -Sabe por que tudo isso aconteceu em minha vida? –finalmente olhei para Edward ele negava veemente me encarando. –Por causa de gente como você. –ele abaixou sua cabeça, retirando as mãos de mim e se sentando ao lado da banheira, a cabeça em mãos, a imagem de um homem desesperado. –Quando fugi de casa eu queria estar longe desse mundo e olha onde eu parei bem no olho do furacão.

–Bella não é bem assim... Me deixa explicar. –ele me encarou, seus olhos verdes desesperados.

–Explicar o que, você não tem que me explicar nada. –dei de ombros, afundando a mão embaixo das bolhas de sabão. –Eu só não quero morrer... –sussurrei. –Perdi muito tempo da minha vida, eu só queria recuperar tudo o que eu perdi.

–E porque você morreria? –o encarei com um olhar que dizia 'francamente'. –Você não... Você não pode achar que eu faria uma barbaridade dessas com você. –ele balançava a cabeça freneticamente. –Desde que eu vi você naquele beco, com medo e machucada, tudo o que eu sempre quis foi cuidar de você, eu amei você desde que vi seus olhos. –fiquei chocada com sua revelação. –Nunca acreditei nessa coisa toda de amor, o único amor que conheci foi o dos meus pais e irmãos, mas se você quiser eu largo tudo, dou todo meu dinheiro para a caridade e tento viver uma vida honesta, por você eu largo tudo, é só você pedir, mas se você quiser você também pode ir embora, eu não vou te impedir ou te machucar, eu juro. –ele respirou fundo. –Só não me odeio, por favor.

–Como eu poderia? –coloquei uma mão em seu rosto trazendo-o para perto de mim, roçando delicadamente meus lábios nos seus, não foi exatamente um beijo, mas foi o suficiente para eu me sentir tonta, e fazer com que algo que nunca senti antes aflorar na boca do meu estomago, algo primitivo, era desejo.

Logo aquele simples roçar de lábios se tornou um beijo de verdade. Quente e molhado. Tudo o que eu queria era sentir Edward em mim, eu queria me sentir desejada pelo menos uma vez na vida. Desajeitadamente levei minha mão até os botões de sua camisa branca, abrindo-os e a afastando por seus ombros. Edward segurou meu pulso.

–Bella não...

–Por favor, por favor... –continuei o beijando, espalhando beijos em sua mandíbula e pescoço, desesperada para que ele me quisesse também.

Não demorou muito para Edward retribuir minhas caricias. E logo ele entrava na banheira junto comigo, completamente nu, nunca achei a imagem de um homem nu bonita antes. A visão do corpo dele era magnifica aos meus olhos.

Quando ele se sentou a minha frente uma boa quantidade de água se espalhou pelo chão, nós rimos juntos, descontraindo o momento, era a primeira vez que eu ria em anos. Edward me levou de frente para ele retirando o que restava de minhas roupas. Apertando cada pedacinho de meu corpo em suas mãos grandes e macias. Seus dedos massageavam lentamente os músculos entre minhas pernas, mandando arrepios por todo o meu corpo quando ele colocou um dedo dentro de mim. Gemi com a sensação maravilhosa causada em mim. Sua boca estava ocupada com um seio meu. Eu me inclinava em direção ao seu corpo, pedindo, implorando por mais, enquanto eu segurava com força seu cabelo, incitando meu quadril em sua mão, querendo sentir mais daquela sensação. Edward retirou suas mãos de mim, segurando-me pelo quadril, quando senti a ponta de seu membro me preenchendo, confesso que fiquei tensa no começo, mas logo sensações de prazer se espalhavam por todo meu corpo. Aquilo era tão bom, era sempre assim quando um homem amava uma mulher, sem dor nem humilhação? Eu desconhecia a sensação de sentir prazer até aquele momento.

Eu levantava e descia meu quadril contra Edward e ele fazia os movimentos contrários aos meus. Logo algo foi crescendo dentro de mim e eu senti uma explosão de prazer e logo em seguida fui preenchida pelo liquido de Edward, eu não senti nojo como senti das outras vezes. Aquilo foi muito bom, foi uma sensação que fez algo se encaixar dentro de mim e eu me senti completa naquele momento, ali perdida em seus braços.

–Eu te amo. –sussurrei caída em seus braços, tentando acalmar minha respiração, sentindo seu corpo ainda encaixado no meu enquanto ele desenhava pequenos círculos na base de minhas costas, fazendo a pele ali formigar com a sensação.

Edward se levantou comigo da banheira e pegou uma toalha, secando cada pedacinho do meu corpo e me enrolando em um roupão felpudo. Pegando-me em seu colo e me levando para o quarto, lá ele afastou a colcha da cama e nos deitou ali, comigo de costas para ele, me abraçando e nos cobrindo, me mantendo aquecida ali em seus braços.

–Durma minha Bella. –ele sussurrou e então todo o cansaço do dia fez com que meus olhos se fechassem rapidamente, me levanto ao mundo dos sonhos.


	2. Parte II -Final

Parte II

Há uma semana eu estava vivendo em uma bolha particular de amor, desejo e prazer. Apesar de tudo o que eu já havia passado em minha vida, eu não era alguém com experiência sexual, e Edward era completamente compreensivo e carinhoso comigo, me ensinando tudo o que lhe agradava, ele praticamente não tinha limites nesse assunto. Mas da mesma forma que ele me ensinava a lhe dar prazer, ele me devolvia em dobro. Quando ele usou sua boca em mim, lá, pela primeira vez foi alucinante a sensação de seus lábios beijando a minha intimidade com tanta devoção como ele fazia.

Eu preferia não pensar muito no que Edward fazia para viver, pois parecia que quanto mais eu pensava, mais terrível se tornaria, então eu ignorava o assunto.

Hoje Edward ficaria fora o dia todo resolvendo problemas do 'trabalho' dele, então ele pediu que Alice me levasse para passear, para me distrair e evitar que eu ficasse sozinha. Eu sabia que ele tinha medo que eu fugisse para algum lugar longe dele, mas isso era algo meio que impossível, pois mesmo se eu quisesse, eu não conseguiria ficar longe dele e acabaria voltando para seus braços.

–Então Bella, acho que Edward realmente gosta de você. –Alice disse enquanto passeávamos em um shopping olhando as vitrines.

–Eu sei disso. –respondi sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

–Como assim você sabe? –ela me olhou empolgada, praticamente batendo palmas. –Ele te disse isso?

–Er... Sim. –respondi insegura, afinal eu não sabia se poderia compartilhar essas informações com elas.

–E você o que disse pra ele? Conta menina como foi tudo... –ela me arrastou para dentro de uma grande loja de lingeries importadas e caras, lógico que eu não tinha dinheiro para comprar nada das coisas que eu carregava agora, mas Edward havia me dado um cartão de credito dizendo para eu usa-lo como quisesse, eu gastava o mínimo possível, só levando coisas que Alice praticamente me obrigava a levar.

–Ah sei lá... Eu... –senti meu rosto esquentando quando me lembrei de como foi nossa declaração.

–Ah meu Deus, vocês já... –Alice insinuou levantando as sobrancelhas.

–Alice!

–O que foi mulher? –ela deu de ombros e pegou um conjunto de lingerie azul me entregando. –É a cor favorita de Edward. –ela disse como se fosse uma explicação para leva-los, o que na verdade era. Eu queria agrada-lo.

–Alice você pode me esperar aqui, quero ir ao banheiro. –ela respondeu um 'claro', enquanto enchia uma sacola com coisas para provar. A vendedora que nos atendia praticamente a idolatrava, Alice Cullen devia ser fiel compradora naquela loja e muito conhecida também, por gastar sem dó todo aquele dinheiro com coisas que ela usaria uma única vez na vida.

Procurei as placas indicando onde ficavam os banheiros. Desde que sai da loja eu fiquei com a sensação de estar sendo observada, de que alguém me seguia pelos corredores do movimentado shopping. Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram quando fui surpreendida na saída do banheiro feminino.

–Olá boneca. –mãos me seguravam pelos punhos e olhei assustada para o agressor. Era Phil.

–Me solta. -rosnei para ele querendo evitar um escândalo.

–Sabe por todo esse tempo fiquei me perguntando onde minha ninfetinha estava. –ele arrastou suas mãos sujas por meu rosto. –Senti sua falta doçura, sua mãe também sabe... E qual é minha surpresa ao descobrir que você virou a mais nova ninfetinha do Cullen hein?

–Me larga! –puxei meus braços do aperto de suas mãos, aquilo faria uma marca feia, eu teria que arrumar uma boa desculpa para aquilo mais tarde. Comecei a me afastar, querendo mais do que tudo fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

–Não tão rápido. –Phil foi mais rápido do que eu, algumas pessoas paravam para olhar e vi um segurança do shopping se aproximando de nós. –Se eu fosse você, eu voltaria para casa a não ser que queira que sua mamãe coma capim pela raiz. –suas ameaças eram bem reais.

–Algum problema moça? –o segurança parou ao nosso lado.

–Nenhum. –Phil respondeu e saiu me dando às costas e seguindo seu rumo.

Eu estava tremula enquanto voltava para a loja de roupas intimas a procura de Alice. Eu queria ir embora, eu tentava acima de tudo esconder o que havia acontecido e engoli o choro, esperando até que eu estivesse sozinha para poder chorar.

–Nossa como você demorou. –Alice reclamou, no curto espaço de tempo em que estive fora ela encheu três sacolas com lingeries.

–Tinha fila no banheiro. –respondi simplesmente, evitando falar muito para não dar bandeira quanto ao meu estado de espirito.

Alice me levou para almoçar, apesar de eu não estar com fome comi só para manter as aparências. Era um restaurante muito elegante e caro, eu não sabia o que pedir então ela fez o pedido por mim e o garçom trouxe nossa comida rapidamente, juntamente com nossas bebidas.

–Bella como você vê o que minha família representa? –ela perguntou durante o almoço.

–Eu não sei o que pensar Alice, Edward deve ter te contado tudo sobre mim, eu só...

–Bom deixe-me dizer o que eu penso. –ela disse me encarando. –É o que nós fazemos para sobreviver, como um dono de banco ou um empresário ganham o dinheiro deles, é a forma como a nossa família ganha o nosso a gerações, nós não teríamos tanto poder assim se não tivéssemos clientes dispostos a pagar por nossos produtos, não é um trabalho justo como outro qualquer, mas é o que fazemos, o nosso trabalho. –ela deu de ombros, como se aquilo fosse algo banal, pude ver sem seus olhos que ela já havia aceitado aquele fato há muito tempo.

–Ninguém disse que o mundo é justo não é? –eu disse e voltamos ao nosso almoço silencioso, ocasionalmente ela comentava sobre alguma coleção nova de roupa que sua empresa estava fabricando, pois apesar de tudo Alice tinha seu negocio próprio, o de fachada para o que eles eram, assim como os outros que também tinham ganhos fora do mundo do crime.

Esme era arquiteta, Jasper e Emmett eram advogados e Carlisle era um médico muito competente, Rosalie namorada de Emmett era uma modelo mundialmente conhecida, e claro, absurdamente linda, perto dela eu me sentia pior do que o patinho feio.

Quando Alice me deixou no apartamento de Edward corri o mais rápido que pude para o quarto que eu costumava ocupar, deixei as sacolas de compras em algum lugar da sala, arranquei minhas roupas e me enfiei embaixo do chuveiro, chorando.

Phil mataria minha mãe se eu não voltasse para casa. Isso era muito claro, ele não blefava. Eu tinha medo por minha mãe, apesar de tudo eu a amava, ela era a única coisa que me restava da minha época feliz. Então para mantê-la em segurança eu voltaria para meu inferno pessoal.

Enrolei-me no lençol da cama me encostando na parede gelada querendo esfriar minha cabeça, querendo esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. Tentando não pensar que eu teria que abandonar Edward. Então ouvi um tilintar insistente vindo do monte de roupas no chão, era o celular que Edward havia me dado. Só podia ser ele, afinal ele era o único que tinha o numero.

–Alo? –atendi com a voz grossa pelo choro.

–Aconteceu alguma coisa? –sua voz era preocupada do outro lado da linha.

–Eu estava dormindo. –menti.

–Desculpa se te acordei. –ele parecia mais aliviado agora e eu me sentia culpada pela mentira. –Vou voltar para casa daqui a pouco minha Bella, me espere acordada. –ouvi sua promessa sentindo um arrepio gostoso pelo corpo.

Resolvi me recompor. Fui até a sala pegar as compras e escolhi a lingerie azul para usar. No quarto de Edward peguei uma de suas camisas vestido ela por cima do conjunto minúsculo de cetim azul. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa para ele. Seria o meu presente de despedida, uma ultima lembrança do quanto eu o amava.

Quando ouvi a porta da sala se abrindo eu estava na cozinha terminando de temperar uma salada, eu havia feito uma macarronada para nós.

–Que cheiro bom. –senti os braços de Edward me apertando contra seu corpo, seu nariz roçava em meu pescoço enviando calafrios por toda a parte. Edward me virou de frente para ele para que pudesse me beijar. –Você é tão linda. –suas mãos se encarregavam de deslizar por todo meu corpo, enquanto uma mão massageava um seio meu a outra erguia uma coxa minha para se enroscar em meu quadril, fazendo com que eu sentisse sua potencia em minha intimidade coberta por uma fina calcinha que estava completamente úmida com as sensações que ele causava em meu corpo. Edward era um amante excelente.

Gemi contra seus lábios quando ele me colocou sentada no balcão, o abracei com as duas pernas apertando-o de encontro a mim, podendo sentir seu desejo duro contra mim. Não deu tempo de irmos para o quarto, logo Edward desfazia os botões da camisa que eu vestia, e abriu os botões de sua calça a abaixando expondo seu membro ereto para mim.

–Linda. –ele disse quando abaixou meu sutiã fazendo com que meus seios pulassem para fora de encontro a ele para que ele pudesse beija-los, afastando minha calcinha com uma mão e circulando seus dedos em meu músculo dolorido e úmido, logo senti seu membro me preencher e nós dois éramos insanos um no braço do outro.

–Edward. –gritei seu nome quando ele me levou ao ápice.

Eu não consegui dormir, fiquei olhando para Edward dormindo, respirando tranquilamente, nós havíamos ido para o quarto depois do episódio da cozinha e nos amado mais, algo estava mais intenso entre nós. Acho que Edward sentia que algo estava para acontecer. Evitando fazer barulho para não acorda-lo me levantei na ponta dos pés indo para meu antigo quarto em seu apartamento. Pegando uma roupa simples para fugir dali.

Antes que eu chegasse à porta da sala tive uma ideia e corri para o cômodo que eu sabia que ser o escritório de Edward. Ele devia ter uma arma guardada em algum lugar e não me decepcionei ao ver que no fundo falso de uma gaveta que havia um revolver ali. Ele estava carregado. Eu não sabia muito sobre armas, só o que eu me lembrava do meu pai ter me explicado um dia, me ensinando a manejar uma dessas quando completei onze anos, isso foi até mamãe descobrir e ficar enfurecida com nós dois. Deixei uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto com a lembrança da minha infância feliz, eu me agarraria a essas lembranças até meu último segundo de vida.

Escondi a arma no cós da minha calça. Phil não nos maltrataria por muito tempo mais, logo nós estaríamos livres de suas garras nojentas e talvez minha mãe e eu pudéssemos recomeçar nossa vida em um lugar bem longe de Los Angeles. Talvez em alguma cidade pequena no interior.

Ainda bem que hoje era noite de folga de Mike, ele me faria mil perguntas e logo depois que eu saísse ele ligaria para Edward. Hoje era o porteiro do turno da manhã cobrindo ele, eu não sabia seu nome, ele não falava muito, pois era bem mais profissional. Sai nas ruas escuras de LA e procurei por um táxi eu havia pegado dinheiro o suficiente para poder pagar um, além da arma e as roupas do corpo que eram as únicas lembranças que eu levaria dali, do lugar onde eu havia sido feliz por um tempo.

O táxi estacionou na periferia onde eu costumava morar antes, paguei o taxista e desci seguindo o caminho até a casa que eu tanto odiava. Abri a porta sem fazer barulho algum. Os cômodos pareciam que estavam vazios, eu via uma fraca iluminação vinda da sala e um choro de um dos quartos. Passando pelo corredor que dava para os quarto vi Phil esparramado no sofá, segurando uma garrafa de cerveja com um cigarro pendurado na boca vadiando como sempre.

Fui em direção ao choro e abri a porta de um dos quartos. Minha mãe se encontrava jogada em um canto, sua boca sangrava, ela havia apanhado de Phil novamente, sua pele estava manchada pelas lágrimas. Ela empunhava uma faca, como se estivesse prestes a cortar os pulsos.

–Mãe. –corri em sua direção, arrancando as facas de sua mão e jogando a faca longe de seu alcance.

–Bella. –sua voz era fraca, apenas um sussurro sem vida, ela começou a soluçar alto.

–Quieta se não ele vem aqui. –olhei por cima do ombro verificando que a porta ainda estava fechada e ela se silenciou.

–Você não devia ter voltado. –ela sussurrou. –Vai embora, por favor.

–Vem mãe eu vou tirar você daqui. –eu me levantei tentando levanta-la junto, mas ela era quase um peso morto.

–Não Bella, você tem que ir embora. –agora havia chamas em seus olhos quase como se ela voltasse a viver.

–Você vai junto comigo. –eu disse.

–Só me perdoa por tudo o que eu te fiz, eu imploro. –ela voltou a ser só um corpo vazio sem vida, olhando para o nada e repetindo as palavras seguidamente, implorando pelo meu perdão.

–Tudo bem, olha agora a gente tem que ir. –eu disse, mas a porta se escancarou.

–Olha quem voltou Renée. –Phil estava encostado no batente da porta. –A filha pródiga a casa retorna. –olhei com ódio para ele e lentamente levei minha mão atrás de meu corpo tentando alcançar a arma. –Agora vem pro papai matar as saudades vem. –nojento, esse era meu único pensamento, enquanto ele vinha em minha direção.

–Você não vai encostar a mão em minha filha novamente. –em segundos minha mãe estava de pé. Ela agora tinha a arma entre suas mãos, Phil soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

–Deixe de frescura sua imprestável. –ele veio em nossa direção.

–Fique longe. –minha mãe, pela primeira vez em anos me defendia, ela parecia uma leoa defendendo sua cria ferozmente.

–Sai da frente. –Phil a empurrou com um tapa fazendo com que ela caísse. –Você não sabe usar nem a porra dessa sua boceta imagina uma arma. –ele a chutou. -Agora você minha ninfetinha. –ele me jogou contra parede de costas para ele, se esfregando em meu corpo e tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era morrer.

–Me solta. –eu dei uma cotovelada em seu estomago e ele se dobrou em dois ofegando pela dor.

–Sua vadia. –ele vociferou de encontro a mim me empurrando, fazendo com que eu caísse.

Um tiro seco no ar. Olhei para ver de onde o tiro veio e Edward estava parado na porta do quarto com uma arma em mãos respirando ofegante, o tiro foi certeiro, atingiu Phil bem no meio de suas costas, explodindo pelo outro lado atravessando seu coração. O homem que eu tanto odiava estava caído sem vida no chão agora.

–Bella. –minha mãe se rastejou até mim, jogando a arma que segurava no chão. –Ele te machucou? Me perdoe eu...

–Tudo bem mãe. –eu a abracei. Nós ficaríamos bem.

–Vamos Bella, os vizinhos devem ter ouvido o tiro e logo a policia vai estar aqui. –Edward disse vindo lentamente em minha direção, dando a mão para que minha mãe e eu nos levantássemos.

–Como você... –desisti de fazer essa pergunta afinal ele era um Cullen, se ele queria saber de alguma coisa, ele provavelmente saberia.

Edward pegou seu celular no bolso da calça.

–Emmett quero que você pegue os rapazes e limpem uma bagunça para mim. –ele deu o endereço da casa e o seguimos até o carro estacionado a meio fio na rua. –Vem Bella, eu vou cuidar de você agora. –ele me prometeu.

Edward Cullen mais uma vez me salvara. Estava tudo terminado, Phil nunca mais nos machucaria.

Não houve noticia nem na TV, nem nos jornais, Phil não era ninguém importante, ninguém daria por sua falta. A única noticia que eu tive foi que a policia decretou sua morte como suicídio por ter sido abandonado pela mulher e enteada.

Dois anos se passaram desde a morte de Phil. Renée havia sido internada em uma clinica de recuperação para dependentes químicos, umas das mais famosas e caras do país, Edward eram quem pagava tudo, pois mesmo se eu quisesse sozinha eu nunca conseguiria um lugar tão bom assim para minha mãe se recuperar de seu vicio.

Edward cuidou de mim como ele havia dito que faria. Um ano depois nós havíamos nos casado e agora morávamos em uma linda casa com jardim e piscina e esperávamos nosso primeiro filho. Eu havia ido para a escola por um tempo, mas não me adaptei e preferi aprender em casa, assim seria mais rápido, eu havia me formado há poucos meses e pensava até em fazer faculdade algum dia, depois que meu filho tivesse crescido um pouco, Edward me ajudaria a cuidar dele disso eu não tinha duvidas, ele seria tão ótimo pai como era um ótimo marido.

Eu havia aceitado o estilo de vida de Edward, pois como Alice havia dito um dia aquela era à forma como eles ganhavam dinheiro, não que eu concordasse com tudo aquilo, eu não concordava, mas eu ficava as escuras de seus negócios, a minha única exigência é que ele sempre voltasse inteiro para mim e ele sempre voltava, mantendo sua promessa de cuidar de mim e agora de nosso filho.

Um pouco antes do nosso casamento, que havia sido intimo e simples ao contrario do que família de Edward desejava, fomos eu e minha mãe visitar o tumulo de meu pai.

Renée estava visivelmente melhor, seus cabelos tinham vida e ela havia engordado, voltando a sua aparência normal, logo quando ela saísse da clinica ela iria morar em Forks, uma cidadezinha no interior do estado de Washington onde chovia quase todos os dias e lá ela pintaria os seus quadros, pois umas das cosias que ela aprendera na clinica de recuperação foi a pintar, seus desenhos eram muito bonitos.

Ela chorou muito no túmulo de meu pai e lhe pediu perdão por tudo o que ela havia feito a sua filha passar, desde que Phil havia entrado em nossas vidas nunca mais fomo visita-lo. Ela havia ido à frente para me dar um tempo sozinha ali com meu pai.

–Então... –acariciei sua foto em cima da lapide. –Eu vou me casar acredita? –eu ri deixando uma lagrima correr. -Ele não é o mais perfeito dos homens, mas eu o amo sabe, ele também me ama, talvez o senhor não o aprovasse, eu nunca vou saber, mas eu espero que o senhor esteja feliz por mim, pois não me lembro de ser feliz assim desde a época em que o senhor me ensinava a andar de bicicleta e atirar em latinhas de cerveja...

Eu havia recomeçado minha vida do zero. Eu começaria minha família ao lado do homem que eu amava e eu espero ansiosamente pelo meu 'Felizes Para Sempre'.

Olhei mais uma vez para o tumulo do meu pai e me afastei indo em direção ao carro, onde nele estava encostado o homem que eu amava e ele me recebeu de braços abertos em sua vida, tudo o que eu poderia fazer era retribuir o seu amor.

Naquele dia em que fugi de casa, e de tudo o que me assustava, tudo mudou completamente, meu destino mudou a partir daquele momento. Eu nunca acreditei em destino antes de conhecer meu salvador, meu anjo protetor. Mas a partir do momento em que nossos destinos se cruzaram eu passei a acreditar que em algum lugar estava escrito que nós nos conheceríamos e que naquele momento, apesar das duras circunstancias que um grande amor nasceria.

Era bem clichê a nossa história, a garota pobre que conhece um cara rico e lindo com problemas em acreditar no amor e que muda sua vida totalmente, e mesmo assim todos esses clichês não faziam da nossa história menos bela.


End file.
